Surrender to the Inevitable
by Firestorm-244
Summary: Long since after the time of the magic knights, a desaster so great has come to pass that no being can pick up the peices. And why it has happened is unknown. (Cross side story but also a stand alone)


Authors Notes: First of all, it's not very likely that I'll add chapters to this. If I do it'll be because I want to elaborate on a few things, but if I were to do that, I wouldn't expect an update for quite a while. This piece of fan fiction is a stand alone but also loosely connected to Cross. You could think of this as a side story but it's not really because, oddly enough, it takes place before Cross, which is weird, and it doesn't quite make any sense because this also takes place in the future. Or rather, to say more correctly, the people within this story are there future selves from the series. One day you will understand. Or you can read this and regard it as a stand alone, which is set in the future. But it'll still be a little confusing. anyway enjoy. If you can.   
  
'How long have I been here?' The fallen warrior wondered. Once again she pulled at the cold steel chains that bound her wrists, reopening the sore skin that had only recently started to heal; 'A month? A year? A decade?' Any of those three possibilities could have been correct. She had no idea how much time had passed since she'd been trapped here; could hardly remember her life before this god forsaken place; only small fragments. She couldn't remember her family or her friends, 'did I ever have friends? Or a family?'  
  
The chains rattled as she pulled harder, she could feel her warm blood trickle to the ends of her ice-cold, calloused fingertips. She was so weak, so tired. Sleep deprived, she never allowed herself the luxury of sleep. She was afraid she'd be swallowed up by the horrible nightmares that plagued her mind. It was only when she passed out after over exerting herself, or when she was simply too tired to stay awake that she actually slept. 'They aren't nightmares. They're real,' she told herself. The tortured screams of the dieing, the stench of decay and gun smoke, scorched skies. all of that was happening, somewhere. A land. a land, made hers. By a divine test to discover whose will was the strongest, right?  
  
Her hands suddenly braced the floor and held her up as her body shook violently. She tried to hold it back but couldn't. A choked cough escaped her chapped lips as blood spewed from her mouth. Cuts and gashes appeared almost magically and she could feel many bruises forming under her skin. Tears streamed down her blood stained face as she silently wished for the pain to go away. She could feel the overwhelming pain of her dieing country and its people. "Cephiro." the simple word burned her throat and she writhed in agony. Writhed in the agony Cephiro was in, fore like the Pillars' before her, she was interconnected with Cephiro, mentally, and physically. The pain that her country and her people had been through was also her pain. 'Damn my immortality...' she thought bitterly, another price to pay for being that lands' Pillar, she couldn't be slain by mortal hand. Only a Magic Knight from another world could do that; being that she was one, she'd hoped and on more than one occasion attempted to end it all however, her position as Pillar overrode her knight-hood and prevented her from having her waltz with death.  
  
A door suddenly slid back to reveal a platinum-blond haired man; His short blond locks fell over his gemmed, headband, which well hid his untrusting violet, eyes. The clothing-predominantly a pearl white with slight touches of faded blue with golden trimmings- was rather Cephirian looking, only more elegant. His cloak dragged on the floor as he slowly entered the room.  
  
Before he'd even made any indication of going near her, she'd backed away from the door's way and curled into a ball, trying to hide in the shadows.  
  
"And how are we doing today?" the man asked, pleasantly as he loomed over her. There was an unsettling feeling about his kindness. Fake, meant to create a false sense of comfort and security for her.  
  
"H-Hurts." she weakly replied.  
  
"It's hard to believe that a creature such as you is the Legendary Magic Knight of Fire for this realm," he said in disgust. When she said nothing and turned her body away from him, he continued, "and disgraceful that this Cephiro chose a mere earthling to be its Pillar."  
  
When she heard something clank onto the floor she turned to see what it was. Her eyes went wide as her gaze fell upon a gold-chained pendant. It was caked in dried blood and dirt, the glass in its center, shattered. She felt compelled to touch it as if it was once something of great value to her. 'Lantis.' the name rang through her head. She knew the man, once. An even greater fear had washed over her now and as she touched the pendant, she suddenly knew why; images flashed through her head of her lover locked in battle. His bladed sword of light flew out of his hands as the foot soldiers over powered him, knocking him to the ground as the white cloaked man proudly marched through the chaotic battle field ignoring the blood bath around him as he headed towards another man whom held a strikingly close resemblance to that of the man, Lantis.  
  
The young man stared in horror at Lantis' fall and rushed towards the magic swordsmen. He cried out and though she was unable to here what was said she could tell by the formation of his lips that he was crying out "Father", and then-she let go, unable to watch anymore. More tears streamed down her face and her hands tightly clutched the sides of her head. "No-"  
  
"Now your son has joined the growing mountain of corpses." He announced arrogantly, as her crimson eyes filled with hate and a flame she'd lost so long ago.  
  
Her chest hurt, burned with a pain far greater than any she'd ever experienced before. And a genuine desire to kill flew through her entire being. Her fists shook fiercely, as her nails cut into her palms. Smoke radiated from her hands and heat gathered around them. Just as she was about to cast a spell the cuffs around her wrists suddenly activated and sent jolts of electricity through her entire body until the gathered magic dissipated. She then slouched over and went limp.  
  
"Everyone who has died, has died because of you," the deep cold hearted voice of the blond haired man stated.  
  
"No.You. It's because of you." she wasn't even strong enough to look at him.  
  
"Wrong. Because you have resisted and refused us your powers of Pillar for this Organization, we've had no choice but to kill the citizens who help pray for the stability of your land. Surrender your powers to me and I'll make all the pain stop."  
  
"By destroying Cephiro. and ending all the lives of the innocent?" she spat; the tears continued to flow down her face. She'd rather endure the pain then betray them, her people, and her country. "Never." Her voice was dangerous as she forced herself up to look at him. She couldn't give up other wise her son's, and everyone else's lives that had been lost would have been in vain. She would honor them by continuing, by not yielding to this bastard.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh, what she was doing was pointless in the end he would win. Couldn't the earthling figure that out? Still he had to admire her determination; she'd lasted longer than he'd thought she would, and he'd expected that the death of her only son would push her over the deep end, "Very well. We'll keep playing this game, but I'll break you, sooner or later."  
  
As he turned and walked out of the room, he heard the chains rattle and her struggling cries. The electronic door slid closed just as she let out an earth-shattering cry, "EAGLE!!!" 


End file.
